x_rebirthfandomcom-20200225-history
Characters
You’ll run into a host of unique and intriguing characters in the X Universe. Some can be counted on as allies, some you’ll have to keep your eye on… Ren Otani *ŽŽ Represents: The Player *ŽŽ Species: Argon *ŽŽ Gender: Male *ŽŽ Age: 24 *ŽŽ Also Known As: Ren, Citizen Otani, “Flyboy” (by Yisha) Early Years Ren Otani was born on Plutarch Commune Station B during the several years after the fail of the Jump Gates. During his early formative years, had gained a number of childhood friends, notably several Teladi. Due to this, Ren is one of the few Argons that have ever learned to speak rudimentary Teladian. Raised on Plutarch stations due to his father, Plutarch Analyst Olan Otani, Ren enjoyed relative comfort and a substantial education until he was 12. However, due to the untimely death of his father he and his mother, Wenya, departed Plutarch to live a simpler life in Albion. After this Ren is largely self-taught, especially in astrotech, mechanical engineering, astrophysics, and programming. Freelancer Career Once settled in their new lives, Ren was drawn to the life of a trader, first opening a small stall dealing with clothing and personal equipment. At 17 he purchased his first ship, a small interceptor he named the Vigilant Harrier. Spending time exploring areas of Albion usually used as dumping grounds, Ren spent much time alone before returning to stations to sell finds of value. As an independent agent in Albion, Plutarch was particularly interested in his activities and capabilities, sometimes extending an invitation for contract work. The one and only time he accepted a job from the Plutarch Mining Corporation resulted in his first dogfight when defending a PMC freighter from a Sovereign Syndicate raid. While successfully defending the freighter and fellow wingmen he did not receive compensation to the damage of his ship, leading to a quite hostile encounter with a high ranking supervisor. The Pride of Albion - Albion Skunk Returning to trade runs and scavenging debris fields, Ren managed to save enough credits for a substantial freighter which he envisioned himself captaining. A new challenge however presented itself when he came across the derelict Albion Pride, apparently renamed the Albion Skunk by those who dumped it. The old and unique ship used by Plutarch was barely functional but with several days of work the ship-board computer was reactivated as well as propulsion. With the logs erased it remains a mystery how the ship became so damaged to the point of being dumped. Given its novel and historic value, Ren continues to repair and restore his new ship. Yishasamē Tarren *ŽŽ Represents: Heart of Albion *ŽŽ Species: Argon *ŽŽ Gender: Female *ŽŽ Age: 27 *ŽŽ Role: Lieutenant in the Heart of Albion Resistance *ŽŽ Also Known As: Yisha, Lieutenant Tarren *ŽŽ About: Yisha becomes the co-pilot of the Albion Skunk after meeting Ren during a botched sabotage mission. She is a member of the Heart of Albion resistance underground and does what she can to cause trouble for Plutarch. Knowledgeable of Albion and a skilled engineer, she becomes the ideal co-pilot for Ren. Sassy, intelligent, an excellent engineer and pilot, and cool under fire. Initially weary of Ren’s ship when they first meet as she links the Albion Skunk to Plutarch. Her official job in the Heart of Albion is as an engineering technician, but she has been an active member of the resistance movement for several years achieving the rank of Lieutenant. Her technical skills, combined with extensive weapons training, make Yisha a very capable saboteur. Yisha is extremely knowledgeable of the Albion System and its sectors. She knows Falk “Boots” Borman long before the player does and has great respect for him. She often uses spacer and pilot terms (“Go or no-go?” “Throttle back, flyboy!”). She can be sarcastic and cynical and hard-bitten, but she also knows when people are genuinely hurting and will treat them with appropriate respect. Captain Falk “Boots” Borman *ŽŽ Represents: Heart of Albion *ŽŽ Species: Argon *ŽŽ Gender: Male *ŽŽ Age: 63 *ŽŽ Role: ‘Captain’ of the Heart of Albion flagship, head of Heart of Albion *ŽŽ About: After the Fall of the Gates, the then Lieutenant Falk Borman found himself in command of the few Argon Military forces in the Albion System. After a brief time struggling to maintain order with his small collection of ships, the Plutarch Mining Corporation (PMC) would step in and take over this responsibility. As the years passed, the power and influence of the PMC would continue to rise. In an effort to check the PMC’s growing hegemony in the system, Borman helped negotiate and form the Heart of Albion. The formation of the Heart of Albion led to the dissolution of the remaining Argon Military in Albion, and Falk Borman, then a Captain, became the head of the Heart of Albion. The Heart of Albion, a civilian council tasked with providing a voice to the population, would prove ineffective in challenging the dominance of the PMC. In response, Falk Borman would begin to mould The Heart of Albion into an underground resistance. He is confident, driven but not single-minded, and somewhat of a mentor to the player and Yisha, whom he treats with an amused, almost grandfatherly, tolerance.